Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a touch panel, an information processing apparatus and a control method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices such as a liquid crystal display have an improved display screen resolution. It is possible to display even small characters without impairment of visibility.
Similarly, the accuracy of coordinate detection in a touch panel has been improved. However, in the case of a touch panel detecting a position where an operator's finger touches, operability is an important problem. Even though it is possible to display a large number of selection items on a display screen, since the contact with a fingertip is not a point contact but an area contact, it is difficult to select a desired item with a fingertip.
To improve the operability, enlarging the display screen such that the size of items are relatively larger with respect to a touched area in order to facilitate selection is employed as a standard function in mobile phones called smart phones and PHS (Personal Handyphone System) devices. Further, generating and displaying an arrow-shaped pointer not hidden with a fingertip from the touch point so as to improve the operability by operating the pointer is known (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-245239). Further, searching for a combination of erroneously-selected item and correctly-selected item from processing records upon touch panel operation, then when the same operation screen appears, updating the relation between a selection item and a touch position is proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-55225).
However, in the method of enlarging and displaying a display screen and the method of generating an arrow-shaped pointer, it is necessary for the operator to be skilled at the operation. Further, considering the characteristic properties of the touch panel, it is impossible to eliminate the probability of mis-selection of an item different from a desired item at the instant of release of the finger. Further, regarding the method of changing the relation between an item and a touch position using processing records, it is necessary for the user to conduct correct processing at least once.